


wolfstar angst

by deviant_cosplays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviant_cosplays/pseuds/deviant_cosplays
Summary: this is mostly going to be one-shots but i might continue some of these stories also i low-key kinda suck at writing so don't judge.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	wolfstar angst

(this story is in script format cuz why not? \\_(._.)_/)

EXT. woods night 

Spells are being thrown back and forth as newly graduated Remus, Sirius, and James fight with the slytherin severus snape. snape ducks a spell and casts another. 

snape: SECTUMSEMPRA! 

The spell launches itself towards Sirius and hits him. He gasps and stumbles to the ground as blood drips from his chest, his wrists and face. Remus looks over to him and his eyes widen.

Remus:SIRIUS!

He runs over to his friend and kneels next to him, he panics as he tries to cover the wounds unsuccessfully.

Sirius: jesus christ sirius! what happened?

Sirius apparates him and Remus away from the fighting (cut to James and Snape) James is running out of energy and it shows, his eyebrows furrow as he purervers. Lucius casts another spell.

snape: CRUCIO!

A red blast hits James and he groans as stabbing pain erupts from his body and he falls to his knees, he grasps his torso. Snape walks up to him and kicks him to the ground and James screams from the pain. A smirk spreads across Snape's face.

snape : you shouldn't have come here potter… you could have prevented this all… and now you and your friend will both die tonight.

James struggles then manages to apparate somewhere then he passes out.


End file.
